


It's All Okay

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Confessions, Diego Hargreeves/Original Male Characters, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus and Diego bond





	1. A revelation

Diego wasn't sure what it was that he felt, but he knew that he had feelings for more than just women. 

 

He liked guys as well. 

 

“What are you watching?” 

 

Diego quickly shut the television off, the loud moans that filled the room suddenly silenced. Klaus still hung by the door, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Nothing. What are you doing here? Everyone else went back home.” 

 

Klaus dropped his hands, walking slowly towards his brother. He took a seat next to Diego and suddenly Diego realized one important detail. 

 

He had a hard-on. Diego quickly covered himself up. 

 

“I actually have nowhere to go and I could ask you the exact same question Diego. Why aren't you back home?” 

 

“Cops are looking at that place. I can't go back just yet.” 

 

“Was that gay porn?” Klaus kept his eyes toward the front, watching the blank television screen. 

 

Diego quickly shook his head. “N..n..no.” 

 

And he cursed. 

 

His stutter. 

 

“It's alright if it was. Honestly. Do you… are you into guys?” 

 

“I love women still, but I think so? There are some guys that I can't stop thinking about and, is it wrong that I like them both?” 

 

Klaus placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. A grin crossed his face and he seemed almost excited. 

 

“Of course not! You're interested, you're Bisexual and that's more than okay. And if you need to talk I'm always here for you. No matter the time or day. Oh, and Ben says that he is too.” 

  
  
  


“Tell me about Dave?” Dinner time had long since ended. The group had decided to come together every Sunday and Diego and Klaus still lived on the property,  along with Five and Luther. 

 

The two of them were cleaning the dishes while their brother's headed off to wherever it was that they liked to do. 

 

“Why do you wanna know about Dave?” 

 

“I never took much interest in your life after we moved out but I certainly did listen to the scanner every night to make sure that it wasn't your body that was found in a ditch. You're my brother and I care. I just… you listened to me and I wanna know about the man that you loved.” 

 

Klaus froze, a plate in his hand as he started out of the window. 

 

“I loved him. As you already know and when you love someone, there's no other feeling in the world.” 

 

Diego leaned against the counter, his head bent low. 

 

“How did you know that he was the one?” 

 

Klaus dropped the plate gently into the sink, an expression of happiness on his lips. 

 

“Who thought I would be the one that believes in love at first right?” 

  
  


Diego and Klaus spend a lot more time together than anyone would have thought. They were doing that before, but mostly with trying to figure out who jump started the apocalypse but now, they spent time just being brothers. 

 

Klaus taking Diego to clubs, getting him comfortable and Diego often sat near his brother's bedside in attempts to make sure he slept enough after the night terrors. 

 

Their relationship changed. 

 


	2. Fun night at the club: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus takes Diego to his first ever gay club. He meets a nice guy and it's all there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be snippets while I work on my larger fics but be watchful I will work on a larger TUA fic one day!

The club scene had never been Diego's thing, however thanks to Klaus and he believes Ben had a hand in this too, Diego found himself dressed in something that wasn't his usual black. 

 

Blue jeans with a white shirt had been the most that he could find in his closet and Klaus just went with it. His brother was sure that most of the patrons of the club wouldn't care what he had on, they would be too out of it to even care. 

 

The second that they entered the club Klaus was bombarded by men and women alike that seemed to have missed him and Diego felt uneasy at how they were touching his brother and the drugs that they were pushing his way. 

 

Klaus had been clean, he wanted it to stay that way. 

 

“Maybe this scene isn't for you. You're clean now.” 

 

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. 

 

“Oh come on! It's gonna be just fine trust me.” 

 

“I don't trust these people Klaus. Your will ain't that strong and you know it.” 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into a tight hug. 

 

“Calm down and enjoy yourself. And well, ” Klaus looked behind Diego with a large smile on his face. “That guy behind you is coming your way and he's really cute.” 

 

Klaus turned Diego around and sure enough a guy, a little taller than Diego with dark red hair and green eyes came his way. Klaus pushed Diego towards the man as he walked off. 

 

“Hi.” The man spoke. “I've never seen you around here before.” 

 

Diego looked around the club for Klaus and found him at the bar giving him a thumbs up. 

 

“I'm new. Dragged here by my brother. I'm Diego.” 

 

Diego held out his hand for the man to shake. The man took his hand with a tight and firm grip. Diego certainly didn't mind. 

 

“Elijah. Klaus is your brother?”

 

“Yeah. You know him?” 

 

Elijah smiled. “Oh yeah. Who doesn't know Klaus. I mean, I knew him but I never hooked up with him. Not like that and he's a good guy. So um, do you maybe wanna dance or something? So we can get to know each other?”

Elijah held out his hand for Diego to take and he didn't hesitate. He kept his eye open but other than that, he decided that he needed to enjoy himself the way that Klaus wanted him to. 

 

And he would. 


End file.
